


a hot stranger and chandelier by sia

by svxsubag



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, Like, M/M, No angst here, angst free zone!!, btw i love generic love stories so this is a very generic love story, i fucking love 2jae, theres a cafe in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svxsubag/pseuds/svxsubag
Summary: Youngjae jams out in a car. Jaebum watches. Embarrassed and flustered Youngjae appears.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebum had forgotten how to live like an adult and didn’t buy his groceries for the week. The realization came to him in the morning when he had nothing to eat (except for the one loaf of bread rotting away in the corner of the refrigerator.) 

 

That’s why he was working up a sweat to drag the bag full of food to his car. The sun was beating down on his back as he threw the bags into the back of the car and slammed the hood down. He got in the car and groaned in relief as he turned on the air conditioning to battle the blazing heat. Jaebum closed his eyes and tilted his back, relishing the sweet, cold air on this body. The sound of thumping bass woke him up. 

*

Youngjae was close to sobbing when he found out he had eaten all of his ramen supply for the week. He debated on starving to not step out in the melting heat or stealing some of Yugyeom’s supply. Both would result in his death. Would his money even allow it? Working a part-time shift with minimum wage didn’t treat a university student great. He calculated gas price as well (he doesn’t use his car much anyways. He could walk home with his food, but that would also result in his very being melting into the asphalt.) 

 

He exited his shared dorm and drove to the store. Youngjae’s phone vibrated against his thigh. 

 

“You didn’t tell me you were going out!” Yugyeom’s shrill and whiny voice pierced Youngjae’s ear, loud enough to make him wince and pull the device away from his phone. 

 

“Chill, I’m just getting food so I won’t starve.” Youngjae grumbled, careful to keep his eyes on the road. 

 

“Hyung, I wanted to watch a movie.”

 

“I have my a test coming up and you have to prepare for your dance, what do you mean you want to watch a movie?” 

 

“I just wanted to spend some time with hyung.” Yugyeom was probably pouting over the phone. The young one hung up abruptly. Seconds later, Youngjae’s phone vibrated again. 

 

_ >>> btw hyung get me some cereal im starving you wouldn’t let me die right _

 

Youngjae stopped at a red light. 

 

_??? I thought you had your stash. _ <<<

 

>>> _ i ate it all _

 

_ Brat. You couldn’t have told me earlier. <<< _

 

Youngjae reached the store (in like three minutes) and proceeded to buy his food. Ramen, vegetables, some fruits, and yogurt were all in his basket. He needed to get Yugyeom’s cereal. 

 

He approached the cereal and section and  _ hot damn _ there was a stranger there standing in black sweats and a tank top which revealed his arm muscles and damn that side profile is hot as fuck. 

 

Youngjae chided himself to stop his thirsting after (hot) strangers and went for Yugyeom’s cereal. His hand bumped into someone else’s hand and who turned down the air conditioning here because Youngjae’s face felt extremely warm looking at the hot stranger’s cold, calculating (and surprised) eyes. 

 

“Uh - this - erm cereal is - you want?” Youngjae spluttered. His eyes frantically looked anywhere but the stranger’s eyes. A Big Mistake. Those arm muscles were defined. 

 

And the stranger had the audacity to smile. “It’s alright, you can take the last one.” 

 

Youngjae’s eyes widened. Last one? “Oh! Uh, n-no it’s ok. You can uh, take it.” 

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get a different brand.” The hot stranger smiled politely. 

 

“Thank you!”  Youngjae’s squeaked. He threw the cereal box in his basket and power walked out of that cursed section. The basket was dropped to the ground as Youngjae cupped his warm cheeks and muttered curses and swear words and “damn he’s hot.”  

 

Youngjae didn’t see him when he was at the cashier. He might’ve been lowkey disappointed. 

 

The trip to the car was a tortuous one and for the third time that day he wanted to cry. It wasn’t even eleven o’clock yet. Possible new record? 

 

He threw his food unceremoniously into the trunk of the car and collapsed in the car seat, blasting the air conditioning in his face and turning on his radio. Chandelier by Sia immediately started playing. Youngjae thought, screw it, and started jamming to the (amazing) song, voice straining to hit the high notes by the goddess Sia and moving his head to the beat of the song. 

 

Youngjae opened his eyes and met someone else’s and  _ oh shit _ . Oh hell no. Hot Stranger was looking at him in his car through his window, probably watching him for God know’s how long. There was a smirk playing on Hot Stranger’s lips and Youngjae wanted to get out of his car and lie down on the asphalt and melt into the concrete under the blazing sun. He could feel Sia laughing at him across the fucking ocean. 

 

Youngjae licked his lips and slowly (without breaking eye contact with Hot Stranger) lifted his arm to turn the car engine on and he  _ bolted out of there _ . 

 

He reached his shared dorm, got the groceries, threw them onto the kitchen and floor and ignoring Yugyeom’s strange looks, lunged onto his bed and screamed into the pillow. For the fourth time that day, Youngjae wanted to cry.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all got7 comeback is in 8 hours and i cannot wait im not ready yet though  
> when it drops you will hear me scream from anywhere in the world  
> get well soon jackson my child umff
> 
> please yell at me in the comments it's highly appreciated!! constructive criticism is vv welcomed im shit at writing hA but yes pls scream at me
> 
>  
> 
> btw i fucking love 2jae


	2. Chapter 2

“My resume was shit compared to others.” 

 

Jinyoung looked at him incredulously. “You moved you interview time later just to put extra words in your resume? How’d they even agree?”

 

“I told them I had a family emergency.”

 

“You are so stupid.” 

 

Jaebum stuffed his laptop in his workbag. “You had your interview yesterday, right? What’d they ask?”

 

“Mundane stuff. Why do you want to be in our internship program and what not. They don’t ask any surprising question.” 

 

“Good. I’m gonna head to the cafe near the hospital so I can run there when it’s time.” Jaebum slammed open the door and ran down the hallway. 

 

Jaebum took a bus down to the hospital area (parking is too expensive) and scoured the area for the cafe he has seen but never went into. 

 

He opened the door and the smell of coffee and pastries hit his nose as he embraced the air conditioned building. Jaebum was getting sweaty from his suit, his newly dyed red hair clinging to his forehead (“Did you really think it was a good idea to dye your hair red before an interview in a  _ hospital _ ?” Jinyoung had said. 

 

“I like to show off my personality in different ways.”

 

“You do you, crazy bastard.”) 

 

He walked over to a secluded corner, away from the other students and chatting businessmen on phones and opened his laptop. Jaebum’s resume glared back at him. He had twenty minutes to edit his paper and print it before he has to run to the hospital. He can do this. 

 

No, he can’t. Jaebum groaned and rubbed his eyes, cursing himself for his poor writing skills. He rests his head on his palm and stared at the laptop, his resume mockingly looking at him for being unable to edit it. Should he call Jinyoung for help? No, he’d talk shit about him the whole time. Jackson? He has a social life and probably out doing something. It was highly likely Mark was with him too. Kim Namjoon? He’s smart-

 

“Uh, hi! Is there anything you would like to order?” 

 

Jaebum startled and looked up at the server who interrupted his thought process. Wait, holy shit, wasn’t this the guy in the parking lot? A smirk unconsciously appeared on his lips. 

 

*

 

“Abaxial, myoclonus, systole, hypomagnesemia… what?” Youngjae muttered under his breath. The air in the break room was stuffy and the yellow lights to bright for Youngjae’s (already) poor eyesight. He cursed himself for not bringing his reading glasses when a rapid knock on the door signaled someone coming in. 

 

“My shift is over,” Yoongi said. “Shit. That textbook is huge.” 

 

Youngjae pathetically held up the book Yoongi was referring to. “For the animals.” 

 

“I mean, doctors and veterinarians are practically the same things. Why not, you know, go for the job with a higher pay?” Yoongi stuffed his belongings into his bag and hefted it on his shoulder. 

 

“And deal with people like you? I choose animals.” Youngjae snorted. 

 

Yoongi flipped him off. “Get your ass out there.” 

 

Youngjae put his (expensive) textbook back in his bag (probably should have to treat it with more care considering he could pay his rent with that mass of paper) and head out for his work shift.

 

The cafe wasn’t busy during his shift. Hardly anyone comes in, only the trickle of businessmen in suits and a couple of college students looking for a good study environment. Occasionally, some tourists from a foreign country would come looking for a treat and they would have to fumble with the language barrier a bit but other than those rare moments, two people on the job was more than enough. Youngjae and Hongbin got on pretty well, becoming friends from the sheer boredom called their jobs. He was also coincidentally in one of his classes as well. 

 

“Hey, what does hypomagnesemia mean?” 

 

Hongbin looked up from wiping the countertop. “What the fuck?” 

 

He was in one of his classes, but there really wasn't any benefit from it. 

 

“Literally why are you even taking this course.” 

 

“I love animals. They deserve love and to be protected.” 

 

“I wouldn’t trust my pets with you.” 

 

“Snakes are cool.”

 

“What-”

 

“Cool-blooded animals.”

 

“Shut up.” The bell on the door rang and a businessman walked in with a suitcase. The usual crowd. Others started walking in with their workload as well and the two servers were at work. 

 

A man waved Youngjae over. “Excuse me, can I get a latte and the chocolate mousse cake?” 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Youngjae said with a polite smile and moved to the machines behind the counter to make the drink. He worked diligently, moved with precise and trained movements, but this peaceful chaos was destroyed when Youngjae looked up and almost burned his hand off because there he was, in all his glory. Hot Stranger. Youngjae yelped shook his hand, quickly running over to the sink to douse his (poor) hand in cold water. 

 

Youngjae was eyeing Hot Stranger out of the corner of his eyes. Was that a  _ suit  _ he was wearing? Good lord have mercy. This should be illegal and his suit definitely unconventional for a suit. He was wearing a black tie with a metal clip across it. There were a dozen buttons spilled over the coat and a clearly visible metal belt which definitely contrasted with his - did he have red hair? Did he dye his hair  _ red _ ? Youngjae’s eyes bulged out because shit, that just elevated his hotness level and oh dear, Youngjae’s feeling something down there.

 

Memories of what happened with the last his last encounter with Hot Stranger sent Youngjae into a frenzy. He quickly served the businessman with a hasty smile and joined Hongbin in making more pastries. 

 

“You see that man in the left corner?”

 

“Red hair? Hard to miss.”

 

“Can you serve him?” 

 

Hongbin turned to look at him, eyes questioning. “Why? Is he your ex or something? I’ll beat him up for you.” 

 

“No, no! He’s just, ah-”

 

“Does our Youngjae-yah have a crush?” 

 

“Hyung!” Youngjae tried his best at nasally aegyo, lightly punching Hongbin’s arm for effect. There wasn’t any. 

 

Hongbin kicked his shin. “Get out of my kitchen!” 

 

“This isn’t even your-”

 

“Out!”

 

Youngae whined into his hands as he grabbed his pen and notebook and went to take Hot Strangers order. 

 

The stranger staring dejectedly at his laptop, eyebrows (which were perfect, Youngjae had to point out) furrowed and lips pursed. God, what a hottie. Youngjae took his time getting to the man, admiring the way his dress pants hugged his thighs and wow did Youngjae want to sit on them. 

 

Youngjae took a deep breath and approached the table with a wobbly smile, fingers clenched around his notebook and pen. “Uh, hi! Is there anything you would like to order?” 

 

The man jumped and looked wide-eyed at Youngjae. There was a second of acknowledgment through eye-contact. A smirk gracefully appeared. 

 

The man leaned back against his char. “Dark roast coffee, no sugar please.”

 

Youngjae fumbled with his pen. “Is that all, sir?” 

 

“I have a request.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Do you take song requests?” 

 

Youngjae blanched. Is this going where he thinks it’s going? “Ah, no sir, sorry.”

 

Hot Stranger pouted. “That’s too bad. I wanted to request Chandelier by Sia.” 

 

Youngjae wanted to disappear into thin air and return to the comfort of his mother’s home. This was embarrassing and he wanted out. His face probably looks like a ripe tomato in season and Hot Stranger was a farmer, looking at him and debating whether to pick him or not. “One dark roast coffee, no sugar?” 

 

The other chuckled. “Yes, that’d be great. Oh, also, do you know another word for excellent?”

 

“Superb?” 

 

“Yes, that’s the word. Thanks.”

 

“Y-you’re welcome, sir. I’ll be back shortly.”

 

The next time Youngjae came back, he had a cup of coffee in his hands and was mentally prepared for the torture to come, only to see Hot Stranger frantically typing on his laptop looking like he was the one having a mental breakdown. Was it possibly a twenty-page essay due in ten minutes? 

 

“Your coffee-”

 

“Do you guys by any chance have a printer here?” 

 

Youngjae flinched in surprise at the outburst. “Yeah, in the back. It’s wireless, so you can connect it with your laptop.”

 

For the next five minutes, Youngjae watched him curse and stumble through the process of printing a page. Hongbin watched on with amusement as the man stuffed his belongings in his bag and he speed-walked to the door. 

 

“Sir, wait, your coffee!” Youngjae called out. 

 

“My names’ Jaebum. And you can have it, it’s on me.” And with that, Hot Stranger (Jaebum?) sprinted through the door and down the street, red hair bouncing up and down with each step he took. 

 

“Did he just do a dine-and-dash?” Hongbin asked. 

 

“He left money on the table,” Youngjae said. He wistfully looked down at the dark roast (no sugar) coffee. “I don’t even like dark roast.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao idk how university or coffee works so bear with me
> 
> i don't really like what i wrote here so if you think there's anything in need of improvement, please tell me!! 
> 
> but please scream 2jae shit at me otherwise i fucking love it 
> 
>  
> 
> (talk about kimi no na wa with me too i watched it two times and im still sobbing over everything)


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe I’m here.” Jaebum grumbled. 

 

Jackson threw an arm around his shoulders. “Lighten up, man. You haven’t lightened up in months!” 

 

Jaebum looked at Jackson exasperatedly. “I lightened up two weeks ago with you guys at that last bar, where you,” Jaebum roughly poked Jackson in the side. “Got us kicked out for being a ‘public disturbance and interfering with the comfort of surrounding customers’. I think I’ve lightened up a lot.” 

 

“Jacksons’ right,” Jinyoung called out. 

 

Jaebum pulled a sour expression at Jinyoung while Jackson smiled triumphantly. “You traitor.” 

 

“You’ve been buried in your textbook for God knows how long.” Jinyoung stares back pointedly.

 

“Just like you, you little-”

 

“And you’ve been practicing your dance for an eternity. Which is going really well, by the way.” Mark supplied. He and the other guys’ usually stopped by to watch the dance team practice. Jaebum nodded thanks to him.

 

Jackson linked arms with Jaebum. The younger was clingy when he was sober. He turns into a baby koala when drunk, hanging off anyone (or anything. That poor chair back at the last bar had seen and felt a whole ton of Jackson). Jaebum almost felt sorry for Mark. He resisted the urge to pull and claim ownership over his arm again but knew Jackson would be pouty and  _ extra  _ clingy the rest of the night. Doesn’t Mark ever get jealous? What a cool American guy. 

 

Jaebum sighs. “Let’s stop this group roast. What bar are we going this time and how are we getting kicked out?” 

 

“Oh, my dear Jaebummie. This time we’re keeping it classy.” Jackson said. 

 

Jaebum looked at Jackson with wide eyes. “Classy? Can we, broke university students, afford this?” 

 

“Oh no, no no no. University students like us can’t afford this masterpiece of a meal. Recipes brought over from foreign parts of the world are brought to life at this place.” Jackson said, dramatically staring into Jaebum’s eyes. It’s a miracle they haven’t walked into a pole or a person. 

 

“He means Japan.” Jinyoung sang out, referring to the ‘foreign ports’ that was part of Jackson’s melodramatic speel. 

 

“CoCo Curry!” Mark suddenly shouted out. He was smiling brightly and you can see his eyes glimmer even in the darkness of the night. Leave it to Mark to get excited over food. He eats like a horse but stays as skinny as a wire. 

 

But Jaebum gets why Mark was so excited. “CoCo Curry? They opened up a location near here?” His mouth was watering. He had always wanted to eat at the restaurant, even looking at his bank account to see if it was worth flying over to Japan during the middle of a semester to try out CoCo Curry. 

 

“We were debating whether to go without or not, cause you know, you are a  _ very  _ busy man.” Jinyoung smiled and also threw an arm around Jaebum. Now he was being flanked by Wang-gae and Park-gae. 

 

Leave it to Jinyoung to tease him to no end. His best friend since elementary knew all of his secrets and weaknesses. But Jinyoung had been with him during his darkest times, and the other way around as well. He needs and relies on Jinyoung a lot and if they ever stop being friends, Jaebum would make sure to hunt Jinyoung down so he wouldn’t spill any of his embarrassing secrets. The younger had once told Jaebum’s mom of an incident when he was younger and his mom would not stop the torturous teasing for a long period of time; it was like having two Jinyoung’s in his life. It was not fun. 

 

Jaebum laughed and escaped the sweaty barricade between the two men. “I can’t believe I’m friends with you guys’.” 

 

The air conditioning in CoCo Curry was almost freezing when you walk in from outside. Jaebum felt his sweat cool and evaporate, leaving him shivering in the restaurant in his simple black t-shirt and black jeans. They were sat at a booth, his back facing the door, so everytime the door opens he would feel a blast of heat hit his back. It was comforting now, but would definitely be a nuisance once he got accustomed to the AC. 

 

They wait for their food, talking and laughing amongst each other like the pals they are. Heat hits the back of Jaebum’s back and he makes no motion to see who has entered. It’s only later when his food arrives, he hears his name. 

 

“Jaebum hyung!” 

 

**

 

“And he was staring at me through the window and I had to serve him at the cafe but I tried getting Hongbin’s help but he let me suffer and arghhhh!!” Youngjae screamed into his pillow (poor pillow didn’t deserve any of Youngjae’s screaming) and thrashed on the bed (poor bed didn’t deserve any of Youngjae’s abuse too). He felt Bambam pat his butt in pity. The events surrounding Hot Strang - excuse him. Jaebum. Had happened in a span of two weeks and it was too much for Youngjae’s poor hearts. 

 

Yugyeom sighed. “Can you at least tell us his name? It’s weird calling the dude ‘Hot Stranger’.” 

 

Youngjae immediately shot up from his bed and stared accusingly at the boyfriends sitting on the edge of the bed. “No. Absolutely not. I know you two. You would use that name and search him up on Instagram or Facebook or whatever and do shit without me knowing. What an incredibly stupid idea.” 

 

“Hyung!” Bambam slapped his thigh. “We wouldn’t do that.” 

 

“I have an idea. To cheer Youngjae up-” Yugyeom gets a kick in the ribcage from Youngjae, who calls him ‘brat’ under his breath. “Let’s go out and eat!” 

 

“Are we celebrating over the misfortune called my life?” Youngjae muttered, hugging his mistreated pillow close to his chest and resting his chin on it. 

 

Bambam had gone over to Yugyeom, looking over his shoulder to see Yugyeom’s phone. “Eh? CoCo Curry?”

 

Yugyeom grinned and grabbed Youngjae’s arm to pull him up. “Hyung, we’re going to CoCo Curry to cheer you up whether you like it or not.” 

 

“You’re paying, then.”

 

“Unfair. From what I learned, isn’t the oldest supposed to take care of the youngest?” Bambam asked, batting his eyes at Youngjae.

 

Yugyeom nodded. “I agree with Bam. Looks like majority wins.”

 

“You guys’ are devil’s spawn,” Youngjae whined. 

 

They walk to the restaurant, Youngjae complaining how unfair it was that he was currently a third wheel and paying for the entirety of the meal the whole way. Yugyeom and Bambam only snickered and mockingly ruffled his hair and cooed at how cute he was. Youngjae loved the couple, they were like little brothers to him, but it was safe to say he was furious. 

 

Youngjae was planning out their deaths as they entered the restaurant but immediately hugs Yugyeom arm from the blasting AC. They sit and Youngjae immediately feels the pain of being a third wheel, sitting on the opposite side of the booth and glowering at the menu. 

 

“ _ Please  _ order cheap things,” Youngjae begged. 

 

“Don’t worry, the total would only add up to $30 if we order the main.” Yugyeom pointed out. He pressed a button on the side of the table to call over a waiter.

 

They slip into mundane conversations while waiting for their food. “Yugyeommie, how’s your dance routine going?” 

 

The youngest of the group pouted. “Great, but you don’t have to ask if you came to my practices.” 

 

Youngjae laughs because it’s true, he has never gone to Yugyeom’s dance studio. Bambam attempted to drag him there but Youngjae’s studies mainly kept him indoors, where he prefers to be anyway. 

 

“You better come to the performance.” Bambam leans forwards with a playful glare in his eyes. He makes grabby hands at Youngjae. “Because you know what happened before-”

 

“Jaebum-hyung!” Yugyeom suddenly cries out. Youngjae stiffens. Jaebum...hyung? He shakes his head. No, it’s probably another Jaebum. There’s tons of Jaebum’s out there. It’s probably another guy Yugyeom’s friends with. It’d be too much of a coincidence if it was  _ his _ Jaebum. Fate must really hate him if it was Hot Stranger. 

 

Yugyeom clambers over Bambam’s lap and runs to the entrance of CoCo Curry. There are four guys sitting in a booth there and Yugyeom is excitedly making his appearance. Youngjae squeaks and quickly turns around because he saw a tuft of red hair but that would be too much of a coincidence, right? 

 

“Youngjae hyung, come meet my friends!” Yugyeom’s calls out from the other side of the restaurant. How embarrassing. There are people looking at them now. He turns to look at Bambam for help but the younger is staring back a message that goes along the lines of  _ this is what you get for not going to Yugyeom’s dance practices so face the mortal embarrassment of walking to my loud boyfriend who’s on the other side of the building in front of everyone and try not to trip I would laugh. _ Something like that. 

 

Youngjae walks hunched back over to Yugyeom, careful to avoid curious gazes from other customers. He reaches the dancer and timidly waves to the four attractive men sat at the booth and fuck. Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . Fate must hate him. Fate definitely hates him. Death seems like the best option right now. 

 

“Youngjae hyung, this is Jaebum hyung from my dance group, someone you would know if you came to my practices,” Yugyeom said. 

 

Is Youngjae listening to Yugyeom? Nope. His gaze is on Jaebum, wide and filled with regret. The car scene and cafe scene from flooding back into his mind and he rapidly shake his head to rid of those memories much to Jaebum’s amusement, who’s watching with mirth. Youngjae grabs Yugyeom by the shoulders and pushes him back to their original seats (Yugyeom questioned him the entire way, trying to turn back around but Youngjae was determined to move out of danger). 

 

They sit in the booth and Youngjae collapses onto the table, whining into his arms and kicking his legs in despair and hitting Bambam’s shins in the process.

 

“Hyung! What was that for?”

 

“For abiding with fate’s decision of me meeting  _ him _ .” 

 

Yugyeom eyes him. “Jaebum hyung? You don’t even know him.” 

 

“He’s the one who - arghh! I can’t believe I’m saying this - who saw me in the car and the guy at the cafe. Please kill me now and deliver my body parts to my mom. Tell her I lived a noble, gay life.” Youngjae looked up and saw the couple holding their laughter in before bursting out into laughter. 

 

“Jaebum hyung is the guy? He’s ‘Hot Stranger’? Hyung, this is too good. I’m dragging you back there.” Yugyeom get’s up and drags Youngjae by the collar of his t-shirt, Youngjae complaining that his shirt would rip and everyone was watching. His pleas were ignored. 

 

Youngjae cowers behind Yugyeom’s back. He say, “I apologize for my friend’s behaviour.” Youngjae can hear the grin in his sentence. 

 

“Youngjae, right?” Jaebum asks, leaning to forward to have a clear visual of Youngjae, who stiffens up. How does this guy know his name? Was this guy  _ stalking _ him?

 

The entire group laughs and Youngjae’s stunned. Did he voice his thoughts out loud? 

 

Jaebum chuckles the taps the side of his chest. “You had your name tag on in the cafe.” 

 

Youngjae whines and collapses against Yugyeom’s back, digging his face into the soft material of the shirt. “I literally cannot wait for death.” 

 

“You know Yugyeom, I’m guessing. Does that mean you’ll be coming to the performance?” Jaebum asked. 

 

“Youngjae hyung needs to come to our practices first,” Yugyeom says. “Jaebum hyung, why don’t you give Youngjae hyung your phone number to remind him of our practice times?” 

 

Yugyeom receives a punch in the shoulder and a jab in the ribs. Youngjae hisses into his ear, “Why did you tell him to give me his phone number? Are you insane?” 

 

Youngjae regrets giving Yugyeom access to his phone, because a quick lunge to his pocket is all it takes for Yugyeom to snatch the device off of Youngjae’s body. The younger unlocks the phone with his thumb and hands it over to Jaebum with a smile. “Youngjae hyung would really appreciate it.” 

 

Jaebum enters his number and hands it back to Youngjae, who has a light red highlighting his face and averting his eyes and finding the two moles above Jaebum’s left eye. Youngjae can’t stop thinking about how adorable the two moles were, even on the way back to their booth, ignoring Yugyeom’s incessant teasing and Bambam’s interrogation on what had happened. Youngjae didn’t mind paying for the bill afterwards. 

 

**

 

Later, when Youngjae is showered and sprawled across his bed, his phone vibrates in his hands. An unknown number had texted him a YouTube link. Thinking of nothing, Youngjae opens the link and groans in outrage. 

 

“How  _ infuriating _ !” 

 

The phone bounces on his bed when he drops it from his hand, his phone blasting out Chandelier into his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the positive comments!! they make my day, so please dont hesitate to scream 2jae at me
> 
> i hope youngjae feels better soon :(( i hope the pain isnt chronic too- my sunshine dasgnldgjkn
> 
>  
> 
> (i want to eat at coco curry i hear it's good)  
> (i also finished the snk/aot manga recently so you can yell about it to me if you read/watch it lmao)


End file.
